


Pierrot

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Angst, Carta, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis





	

Para Steven,

No quiero salvar el mundo.

Quiero ser una chica normal, una entrenadora del montón, ya sabes, como lo son Brendan y Wally y otros tantos, quiero ser yo. Pero no es así, me he convertido en alguien que no soy, he tenido que desechar mi identidad para ajustarse a la May que todo el mundo espera de mí, soy una perfecta actriz.

Pero yo solo quiero ser una entrenadora normal, como ya he dicho, ganar las medallas de todos los gimnasios y aspirar a ser la Campeona de la liga. Lo que he soñado desde que vivía en Johto y lo que sueña todo entrenador. Luego, durante el camino, te conocí, Steven, y entraste en mi vida con la fuerza de un tornado.

Gracias por conocerme.

En Hoenn no se comienza el viaje hasta que tienes 16 años, que absurdez. Se espera de nosotros que seamos adultos sin haber tenido lo necesario para madurar, se supone que debemos salir en un viaje donde ya tenemos las respuestas dadas – y es todo lo contrario.

Así pues, apareciste en mi vida sin intención de salir de ella. Y como una niña tonta, me enamoré del chico más guapo e inalcanzable del lugar; pero de algún modo todavía incomprensible para mí, te enamoraste de este desastre, pasando a ser lo más bonito de esta tonta existencia mía. Muchísimas gracias por enseñarme a sentir amada y amarte a ti y solo a ti.

Poco después, tuvo que enfrentarme a Kyogre. Yo sola. Entre lágrimas y ataques de pánico.

Pero eso no importa, porque lo importante es que había sido muy valiente y les había salvado a todos. Y así, de manera tan sencilla, me despojaron de quien era, obligándome a vivir en una vida artificial, a desarrollar el papel de una obra en la que no quería participar.

Por eso Steven, cuando me llevaste a la Cueva Ancestral a que afrontase mis propias pesadillas y me hiciste tiernamente el amor allí, algo dentro de mí volvió a encajar de nuevo. O cuando me llevaste a Sinnoh porque sabías la urgente necesidad que sentía de huir de aquí. Gracias por todas las cosas pequeñas que haces por mí cada día.

Pero estoy cansada de mentirte, de cortarte con mis propios pedazos, de preocuparte por nimiedades, de girarme en la cama para no que no me veas llorar o que cada día que pasa pierda más y más ganas de ser entrenadora.

Quiero ser normal y quiero serlo contigo. Al carajo el resto del mundo.

Por eso, Steven, no quiero salvar el mundo, quiero que me salven a mí primero.

O simplemente quiero hacer una vez más el amor contigo.


End file.
